Conventionally, a swash plate compressor comprising a swash plate and a hemispheric shoe sliding thereon is known (see Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, for example).
The above-described hemispheric shoe is configured by a sliding surface that slides on the above-described swash plate and a hemispheric convex surface that is formed in a hemispheric shape. The above-described sliding surface is formed to present a center-tall shape so that the center portion gets slightly higher than the outer periphery by around several μm.
Thus, conventionally, by making the sliding surface of a shoe in a center-tall shape, a swash plate and a shoe are caused to create a slight gap into which lubrication oil is introduced to form an oil film. Thereby, friction between the swash plate and the shoe is reduced.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-153169
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-317757